Dundundun Jelly School
Dundundun Jelly School is a high school situated in south Dundundun. It houses pupils who were kicked out of their former high schools for being so jealous of others that their behaviour was unacceptable. It first opened in 2013, replacing a MacRonalds restaurant which was forced to close after a sewage explosion in the toilets. The school is similar to a mainstream school, though it is harsher and has lessons on how to cope with things and deal with jealousy; pupils have to meditate for 10 minutes during form class and at the end of the last period of the day. Despite being more strict than most schools, it overall has some of the worst exam results in Pedia, and Onsted put it into special measures after inspecting it in November 2016. After a short inspection in June 2017 revealed the school to be getting worse, Dundundun City Council has discussed plans to close it down. The school's bad reputation has often led vandals to spray graffiti on the building. 70% of the school's pupils are girls, though the number of boys there is also increasing. There are also a few pupils at the school who are only there due to it being the nearest high school or the high school the pupil was initially going to attend had no spaces left. The school consists of one class per year group, since there are not enough pupils to have multiple classes per year group. The school has been expanded to increase its student roll; new classrooms and boarding houses opened in January 2017. In October 2016 the playground at the back of the school was expanded so it now adjoins that of The Nordic School in Dundundun, much to this rival school's disapproval. This school also cast a shadow over Dundundun Jelly School's 2016 attempt to break the Volcanusic record for the tallest school Christmas tree by putting up a 55 metre tree sent from Norway, which beat the jelly school's 30 metre tree. Harry Smith suggested Christine Peel should be sent to the school whenever she gets jealous of Pamela Milne - she often lay on the floor kicking and screaming over this. In Christine Peel Excites Boys, she wore a bikini to Colham High School which captured the attention of the boys until she became jealous over Pamela, Nicola Mitchell and Cara Wallace also wearing bikinis and distracting them from her. She was expelled and sent to Dundundun Jelly School due to her subsequent rage. Fire alarm In November 2016, a new fire alarm system was installed in Dundundun Jelly School , but it was accidentally wired in a loop to all of The Scandinavian School in Dundundun's alarms; both schools were evacuated when Dundundun Jelly School pupils pressed the fire alarms six times in one day. When Dundundun Jelly School was due to go on a trip to the Freeze-o-Matic Ice Cream Factory the following week, three pupils at The Scandinavian School in Dundundun got revenge by setting off a fire alarm that sounded in both schools due to the flaw, causing the grumpy coach drivers to get so sick of waiting for the jelly school's evacuation to finish that they cancelled the outing. The culprits were never caught. Teachers *Heather Youens - fifth year teacher Pupils Incomplete First year *Luigi Smith *Angela Zuckerman Second year *Kim MacCorquodale *Dick Zuckerman Third year *Ellie McNab *Fiona Tucker Fourth year *John George *Isabelle Hampton *Wang Han *Chloe Steed Fifth year *Mike Hunt *Sarah Newton *Christine Peel (boarder) *Fiona Rivers *Jennifer Walker Sixth year *Cassidy Cassidy *Junko Suzuki See also *Chocthorpe Jelly School, a similar school in Chocthorpe *Funton Jelly School, a similar school in Funton *Poowick Centre for Jelly Education, a similar school and college in Poowick *Dundundun Bad Boys' School, a similar school albeit for violent male pupils *Dundundun Bad Girls' School, a similar school albeit for violent female pupils Category:Locations Category:Schools